The Boy Next Door
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: THIS IS A RE-POST; INSPIRATION RETURNING; CORRECTIONS AND EDITS MADE - Grimmjow is a sex maniac looking for a new challenge. Ichigo is his new, hot headed neighbour, who happens to be smoking hot! He wants the berry; cue the chase. GrimmIchi! Boy love! Boy x Boy! :3
1. A New Challenge

_**IMPORTANT: I AM EDITING AND RE-UPLOADING THIS STORY BECAUSE I AM GETTING THE INSPIRATION FOR IT BACK. I AM SORRY – YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REVIEW AGAIN, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO. I WILL UNDERSTAND ENTIRELY. I'LL RE-POST AS I GO; THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE – RECKLESSLY IMPULSIVE – AKA: KIERAN, OUT.**_

* * *

_The idea came to me when I watched this film called The Girl Next Door... Well, it's not actually like it, but just that, Ichigo is the boy next door and Grimmjow wants him... Ichigo will be fifteen, while Grimmjow is sixteen._

GrimmIchi corner:

_Ichi: What does it mean by he wants me?_

_Writer/Grimm: *Joint face palm* What do you think?_

_Ichi: He wants me to come over...'course I never would because the guy's a bastard._

_Grimm: You weren't saying that last night. *Smirks*_

_Writer: *Cocks a brow in question* Ichi-berry?_

_Ichi: *Blushes like a virgin* Sh-shut u-up!_

_Grimm: I even recorded what you were saying. *Takes out phone and pushes play button*_

_Ichi: Wait, don't! *Grabs for phone but fails*_

_"Ahh… Ahh… Grimm… Mmm… Harder!"_

_Grimm: *Smirks* See. Now what were you saying about me not coming over because I'm a bastard?_

_Ichi: *Blush intensifies* You... Err… Raped me?_

_Grimm: *Perverse Grin* Not rape if you asked for me to do it again afterwards._

_Ichi: *Scowls while blushing* Th-that-_

_Grimm: Up for round three?_

_Ichi: * Sputters* No I-_

_Writer: I'm afraid Ichi-berry was unable to finish his sentence as Grimm-kitty just pounced on him. *Looks down at Grimm biting Ichi's neck* Get a room you two._

_Grimm: I'm sure you wouldn't mind watching? *Grins perversely*_

_Writer: *Blushes* Maybe just a little._

_Grimm: *Smirks* Enjoy the story readers! *Goes back to biting Ichigo's neck*_

_Ichi: Mmmm… Grimm!_

_Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :3_

* * *

_The Boy Next Door_

"Grimmjow, could you get up please? It's already ten AM!" A childish voice from downstairs called out. A grunt was the reply before a loud crash sounded on the floor. The person groaned, absently rubbing at their neck. A yawn was issued as the figure rubbed their teal blue eyes that stared into your very soul.

"It's a Saturday," The blue haired male mumbled under his breath. "And, Neliel wants me to get up now?" He groaned, getting up from his position on the floor and just now remembering he had a _house guest _over last night.

Lucky enough for Grimmjow, his foster mother, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, was unaware that he would have people over almost every night. Grimmjow would usually come home late at night when the woman was asleep. The reason for this is because, whenever he walks into the house, Nel would be there questioning him on his day. He was sixteen, after all. Another reason would be because he wasn't particularly doing _innocent _things with his _house guests_.

Annoyingly, this one was just waking up. The girl with long blond hair and emerald green eyes stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening. She didn't even spare a glance at Grimmjow as she got up from the bed. He didn't even look at her, either. She was aware of the score when it came to him, as he was when it came to her.

She wasn't really a good lay; Grimmjow liked his _house guests _to be a bit more responsive. Grimmjow knew that he was good in the sack, because most of the others are screaming his name before even getting to the _main event. _However, this certain girl was different, mainly due to the fact that she's eerily stoic. The blond gathered her things and left the room after she had dressed herself. She spared a glance at Grimmjow before closing the door.

"I think I'll go for a guy tonight..." Grimmjow mused to himself. Sighing, Grimmjow walked out of his room and made his way to the bathroom. After pushing the door open, he stepped through, making sure to close it behind him.

Yes. Grimmjow is a bi-sexual. He knew he liked girls only before. Grimmjow was never the one to deny what he wanted, so when he got the feeling to try stuff with a guy, which led to him fucking some guy senseless, he was pretty sure he was a bi-sexual. If he was honest with himself, he preferred guys to girls as they were a hell a lot more responsive.

Like the albino he had the other week; his hair glistening with sweat as he pounded into the golden eyed male who was screaming his name loud enough to make glass shatter. Sometimes just their screaming brings him closer to his release. Though, none of his _house guests _have ever had him calling their name.

Grimmjow could tell that it disappointed a fair few of them, but he didn't care. In Grimmjow's opinion, they were there to please him once and once only, and then they would leave. He wouldn't offer them a second glance or any words of acknowledgement, however sometimes he has to tell them to get out because they refuse to leave. Saying words such as, _You told me you loved me_, which was ridiculous because he had never uttered the three words to anyone, only heard them from people.

Yeah, he was a heart breaker and he knew it. He didn't mind, either; he liked that he could shatter someone's dreams because he would never return their feelings. It sort of gave him a sense of power over the others. Like his looks alone could have them running toward him, which was the case on many occasions.

Grimmjow also didn't care for those who are affected by this. There have been some times where he has fucked someone's girlfriend or boyfriend, if anything, it made him feel that much more powerful. He didn't give a shit about some fucking angry boyfriend who was out for his blood. Hell he would fuck the sluts in front of their boyfriends and care less.

Once, one of the crazed boyfriends called him out for a fight, but Grimmjow just said to the guy when he got there, _You're only angry because she wasn't you_, with a lecherous smirk, which strangely enough ended in him fucking a straight guy. It had happened a few more times after that, and he loved that he had the power to make straights bend over backwards for him.

Grimmjow was brought out of his revere by a soft knocking at the door that was able to echo over the sounds of droplets of water slapping against the stand-in-shower floor. "Yeah?" He called over the sounds.

"There is someone at the door for you!" An excited voice answered. Grimmjow raised a brow and finished cleaning himself quickly, while wondering who the hell could be visiting him. He was sure his friends were unaware of where he lived. He frowned at the thought of one of them following him home. Grimmjow also made sure that his _house guests _didn't know the way to his house, which is why he left money in a location somewhere they would know for them to phone a taxi.

The blunet wrapped a towel around his waist, after turning the water off. He dried his hair with a baby blue towel, while the other one was covering his lower half. Walking out of the bathroom, Grimmjow noticed the slight blush on his foster mothers face and instantly became curious. Raising a fine blue brow, he decided to leave it until he was changed.

After drying himself and throwing on a black hooded jumper, black tracksuits and black shoes, Grimmjow made his way to the door. He mumbled something before opening the door. Grimmjow's jaw dropped.

Stunning.

That was the word that suited the specimen in front of him. Spiky orange hair glowed from the sunlight beaming down on them. Warm honey eyes peered into his very own teal blue, though the others eyes were shining with nervousness and slight amusement. A perfect orange brow was raised as the guy in front of him rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, a nervous motion. Sun-kissed skin had Grimmjow almost salivating. It looked so delectable; made the blunet want to taste the other, especially the plump lips that were currently curved down in a scowl. His nose was straight, with a tiny curve at the end. The person was shorter than Grimmjow, him standing at 6'3, while the other was most likely 5'9. Grimmjow allowed his eyes to roam over the rest of the orange head's body. Blue jeans hung loosely on curvy hips, a white belt wrapped around the waist. A purple tee with a white Paganism star in the middle hugged his figure. A black wrist band adorned his wrist, while a silver necklace flowed down his front to his rib cage. His foot wear consisted of blue converses with white laced and a gold star on either side of the shoes. The orange head looked toned underneath the shirt, Grimmjow was sure of it. Realizing he had been staring and already imagining things he could do to the person standing in front of him, - none of them innocent -, Grimmjow cleared his throat, which gained the others attention immediately, those warm honey eyes brimming with nervousness.

"Do I know you?" Grimmjow asked coolly, dragging on each word so it flowed into the others ears. The person in front of him just shifted their gaze to the floor, another nervous action. Grimmjow could vaguely hear the seemingly younger teen cursing someone under their breath, which was more than amusing for the blunet.

"I… I… Err… OH DAMN YOU, GOAT-FACE!" The teen raged, throwing his hands up in the air and sending a glare at a grinning man. Grimmjow arched a brow but waited for the other to finish what they had to say. He was surprised that the oranget just blew his cap like that in an instant. More thoughts of maybe the teen being feisty in the bedroom clouded Grimmjow's mind and he could already feel himself getting hard. He cleared his head, waiting for the other to finally speak up. "We just moved in," The oranget pointed out, his thumb jabbed in the direction of the house to the side of Grimmjow's own. "I was asked by my bastard of a father to say _hi_, because he was told that there was someone around my age living next door... so… Err... Hi," The nervousness was back at full force, he looked as if he couldn't wait to get away, but Grimmjow wouldn't have that now.

"Isn't it bad manners to walk away without introducing yourself first?" Grimmjow asked, an eyebrow arched and a hand extended. The oranget turned on his heel, his facial expression appearing annoyed, as if someone had just stolen something that would make him a lot of money and he would be damned if he didn't get it back. "Ichigo," The teen grabbed the offered hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki," Without seeing if the other was going to return the favor, Ichigo turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, I like that. _Ichigo," _Grimmjow's grin was in danger of eating his face, when he uttered the others name in a seductive tone, Ichigo's body stiffened and his face flushed crimson. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight.

Just like Ichigo's namesake.

"_Grimmjow,_" Grimmjow spotted the hairs on the back of Ichigo's neck stand to attention. "Grimmjow Jagerjaques," Ichigo only offered a curt nod as he ran away, blushing like a virgin. Grimmjow grinned devilishly as he closed the door behind him, and headed for the front room where his foster mother was sitting on the black leather sofa with a cup of tea in her hand, a wide smile on her face.

"Who was that, Grimmjow?" Nel asked, cocking her head to the side in a childish way. Grimmjow plopped himself down on the couch with a content sigh. If he were to tell you that meeting Ichigo was the worst experience of his life, he would be lying through his teeth. Just thinking about the orange haired beauty had Grimmjow aroused.

"New neighbors," Grimmjow stated; his tone of voice excited. Nel noticed the tone and shook her head in shame. "What? 's not like I can help it with the guy being as..." He trailed off, not wanting to go into details about how much he wanted to pound the strawberry into the mattress.

Nel arched a brow, but said absolutely nothing. Nel wasn't as stupid as she appeared. Her long sea foam green hair was falling over her shoulders, her brown eyes brimming with amusement. "Grimmjow, you're fully aware I have no problem with you being Bi-sexual, or the way you entertain your _house guests_," Grimmjow gaped at her like a fish. "Don't look at me like that, I've known all along, they are rather loud," Nel was blushing now, her serious demeanor gone in an instant. "I just don't want you molesting the new neighbor," Grimmjow grinned at her, happy to know that he didn't have to hide what was happening every night anymore.

"Don't worry," Grimmjow flashed a warm smile. "I won't do anything," He lied, getting up from the sofa, brushing invisible dust off of his shoulder as he strolled out of the room. He knew Nel would never believe a word of what he just said, but he was never the one to give up on what he wanted. And he wanted the strawberry.

He rushed into his room, closing the door behind him and walking over to his wardrobe. He only threw what he had on because he had no idea who was at the door. Grimmjow decided to test the waters and see which sex the orange haired beauty was attracted to. It didn't matter whether he was straight, gay, bi, Grimmjow was going to have him either way; he just needed to know how hard it was going to be.

Step one: See if the strawberry reacts to him being shirtless.

Grimmjow was proud of his body, so showing it off was nothing for him. That in mind, Grimmjow slipped his legs through the holes of his blue jeans that hung low on his hips, showing off the white strap of his boxers and the Calvin Klein logo. He slipped his feet into blue sandals and walked out of his bedroom door.

The blunet didn't even bother saying good-bye to Nel as he left the house, closing the door behind him and breathing in the fresh air. Grimmjow strolled over to his new neighbor's house and knocked the door. He waited about ten seconds before a small girl with brown eyes and auburn hair answered the door, a smile on her face. "Hello. How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi. I'm Grimmjow Jagerjaques, your neighbor," Grimmjow jabbed a thumb at his house. "I was wondering if your brother could come out, I figured I could show him around town since he's new here," The girl beamed at him before signaling _wait here a sec' _with her hand and closed the door.

"Ichigo... Our neighbor is here to see you. He said he would show you around town because you're new here," Grimmjow heard the girl who answered the door shout. There was an angry growl of annoyance before stomping was heard, most likely Ichigo stomping down the stairs. The door flew open and Grimmjow was greeted with an angry scowl from the orange haired beauty, and Grimmjow had to say it made him that much sexier.

"What do you…" The oranget trailed off, his mouth hanging open, his face crimson as he turned his head away from Grimmjow, as if scared to look at him. Grimmjow smirked, knowing the reason Ichigo was looking away and happy at the reaction.

"Like your sister said, I'm gonna show you around town," Grimmjow said matter-of factually. Ichigo's shoulders seemed to sag in defeat - he called out to his family that he was going out, and the two of them left.

"Why are you shirtless?" Grimmjow arched a brow at the question then smirked devilishly.

"Why aren't you?" Grimmjow drawled in a seductive tone, noticing Ichigo turn fire engine red at the question. Ichigo averted his gaze from Grimmjow as they strolled up the streets. "Does it bother you?" Ichigo shook his head, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"Just kind of weird, is all," The orange head said with a scowl. His eyes glued to the floor. "You must be popular," Ichigo stated, his eyes glancing around at the many eyes staring hungrily at the blunet, some of them angry.

Grimmjow smirked. "You could say that," Grimmjow shrugged. He doesn't really care about all those people staring at him, who he had most likely already fucked because the object of his need right now was next to him and not staring, which pissed him off slightly. "So, are you going to start going to school here?"

"I applied for Heuco high," Ichigo ran a hand through his orange locks, keeping his gaze in the floors direction. "They said I could start Monday," Grimmjow could tell Ichigo's voice was dripping with disdain, if the scowl on the orange head's face while he said that was any indication.

"'s good school. Some of the people are idiots, though," Grimmjow informed, as the both of them turned a corner, leading to a park. There was a lanky teen standing at the gate, his long black hair going down to his midsection, his single violet eye portraying confusion. Grimmjow couldn't exactly blame him, it's not every day you saw him with someone else.

The single violet eye narrowed in on Ichigo. "Who's that?" The lanky teen was never one to beat around the bush, always straight to the point.

"He's my new neighbor. Said I would show 'im 'round," Grimmjow answered, his teal eyes locked with a certain part of the oblivious orange heads anatomy - Somewhere he would like to stick something -, "What are you doing here anyway Nnoi?"

Nnoitra glanced at the two of them, and then gave a knowing look when he noticed where Grimmjow's attention was focused. "Well I came here to check out the hot pieces of ass, I can see you're doing some checking out of your own," Grimmjow glared at his long time best friend, a warning to shut his mouth. He glanced over at Ichigo, who, luckily, was unaware of what was just said, that, or he doesn't care.

"Why don't you hit the bar then?"

"Because I'm only sixteen," Nnoitra rolled his one eye. Grimmjow sighed.

"Like you haven't been served for your size before," The blunet said, with a roll of his eyes.

"To be honest, I saw someone earlier but they got out of my line a vision, so I waited here fer a while."

"Chick or guy?" Nnoitra let a piano like grin stretch out across his face. Grimmjow quirked a blue brow, waiting for Nnoitra to speak up, but also wanting the bastard to stop molesting _his_ orange haired beauty with his eye.

"Some blond guy, he was kinda skinny, but dressed as if he didn't care what people thought," Grimmjow barked laughter, knowing there were only few Nnoitra considered with that sort of dress sense to be gay. "So who's that anyway? Your fuck buddy? He's got a nice ass!" Grimmjow glared intensely at Nnoitra, because Ichigo looked like he just jumped out of his fucking delicious sun kissed skin - his face pale.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" The orange head screamed angrily, looking completely mortified. "I AM NOT HIS FUCK BUDDY, YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT EVEN GAY!" Ichigo raged, his blood boiling.

_At least now I know how hard this is going to be. Damn, I was hoping he was at least bi sexual. Guess I should thank Nnoi for getting him to reveal his sexuality. But, did he have to be that angry about the idea of being my fuck buddy? Actually, it kind of makes me want him to submit to me more. I'm going to enjoy this, I know it! _Grimmjow thought to himself, a perverse grin gracing his face. Ichigo didn't notice it, though, he was too busy raging at Nnoitra.

"You haven't fucked 'im yet?" Nnoitra asked, incredulously, his one eye locked on Grimmjow. Ichigo turned ten shades of red, either from anger or embarrassment, Grimmjow wasn't sure.

"YET? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY _YET_?" The orange head didn't even wait for an answer as he ran away, his deadly stares scaring every passerby.

"So you seriously haven't fucked im?"

"I only met him about an hour ago," Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thanks for that, by the way," Nnoitra ignored the sarcasm, instead deciding to laugh comically.

"Sucks that he's straight, he has one nice ass."

"Enough talking about his ass; you're not the one who's going to get it." Grimmjow stated with finality. The other seemed to understand as he lifted his hands up in mock surrender.

"But he's straight... Then again," Nnoitra smirked, along with Grimmjow. "That's never stopped you before, has it?" Grimmjow's smirk was in danger of eating his face, as he gave Nnoitra a farewell wave, running to catch up with the fuming berry.

* * *

Grimmjow caught up with Ichigo after a while, though there was a lot of chasing involved and almost getting hit by a car but it was worth it. "He didn't mean what he said," Grimmjow tried to reassure. Ichigo spun on his heel, his glare enough to kill any normal guy.

"Well, he sure as hell _sounded _like he didn't mean it!" Ichigo yelled, sarcasm dripping from every word. Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to figure a way he could calm the orange haired teen down. "What are you? A sex maniac?"

"Not sure how to answer that," Grimmjow stated, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manor. "Why are you so embarrassed about it, anyway?" Grimmjow pressed. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, a frown tugging at his lips. "You're not a virgin, are you?" Ichigo immediately went fire engine red as he threw his fist at the taller teen, who caught it with ease.

"I am only fifteen..." Ichigo stared down at the ground, blush still in place. Grimmjow inwardly deflated at the new information. _Shit, he's underage! Wait, maybe that means he doesn't even know what he likes. _Grimmjow smirked at his own thought, confusing the orange head. "What are you smirking about?" An orange brow was raised.

"Have you done anything?"

"Huh?" Ichigo replied dumbly. Grimmjow snickered to himself, glad he was able to distract the berry from his rage for the time being.

"Have you done anything with a girl?" Ichigo's cheeks coloured, looking away from the blunet. A sure indication that he hasn't done anything, that, or he just blushed at everything. Ichigo straightened his composure, looking directly into Grimmjow's eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your business," There was silence for a while, before Grimmjow broke out laughing, annoying the younger male, who kicked him in the side. Grimmjow just laughed harder, completely ignoring the pain in his side. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"It's not any of my business," Grimmjow repeated. "But your face gives it all away. You haven't done anything, have you?"

"No!" Grimmjow bit the inside of his cheek to stifle his own laughter - he managed to succeed. "I've been offered, but never really wanted to, I guess," Ichigo kept his eyes locked on the ground below him, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What, so you haven't even kissed anyone?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Never been given head?"

Another shake of the head and a beautiful blush.

"Have you ever jacked off?"

"PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. Grimmjow cocked a blue brow, not really sure why he was so angry about something that normal guys do all the time; well, people that weren't Grimmjow. He had people to do stuff for him.

"We're both guys. 'sides, it's natural," Ichigo looked as if he disagreed and the very thought was a sin. "You're a prude," Grimmjow accused, pointing at Ichigo who ignored him completely and started walking away.

"Shit. This is going to be even harder than I thought," Grimmjow complained to himself, following after Ichigo yet again. "He may be Bi, after all, if he's never done anything," Grimmjow grinned widely, tapping on Ichigo's shoulder, who ignored him.

* * *

_Can any of you guess who the blond was that Nnoitra was checking out? I'm thinking of making it a side pairing, so take a guess at who you think it is, and if I prefer your suggestion to my own, I'll make that the side pairing._

_I also may introduce ByaRen because I like that pair and maybe even ShuuKira! :3_

_If you don't like those, and would prefer for me not to add them, please tell me, so I can rethink! :D_

_Well, please read and review!_

_Kind regards~_

_-Kieran _


	2. Spin The Bottle

_The Boy Next Door _

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Evil smirk* Ichigo just can't get away without having to kiss Grimmjow, because the sneaky blunet introduced the game of _Spin The Bottle_, and you can't back down; gender doesn't matter, – hint, hint -, hope you enjoy the latest chapter of The Boy Next Door! Love you all! :D_

_GrimmIchi corner:_

_Ichi: So, what? He's going to cheat?_

_Grimm: I don't need to cheat to dominate you. *Perverse grin*_

_Ichi: *Blushes like a virgin* Th-that i-is-_

_Writer: Yeah, yeah, we get the point, Ichi-berry. And, Grimm-kitty, *cocks a hip* quit teasing Ichi-berry because yesterday resulted in ME, you bastards, cleaning up your mess._

_Grimm: But you loved the show, *grins*, so you can't really complain._

_Ichi/Writer: *Blush intensifies* U-uh... Yes, well..._

_Grimm: *Smirks lecherously* 's not my fault that berry scared the cleaners off with all his moaning._

_Ichi: Sh-Shut u-up, you! *Glares while blushing* You better not have recorded that!_

_Grimm: What are you going to do if I did? *Grins*_

_Ichi: No bondage for one week. *Smirks*_

_Grimm: NOOO! I love to tie you up! Okay, I didn't record it._

_Writer: That's not for you to decide, anyway, you two. *Evil smirk* Besides, I already brought your role play gear. You'll be the teacher, *Points at Grimmjow* and you'll be the slutty student. *Points at Ichigo*_

_Grimm: *Smirks devilishly* Does that mean he has to call me Sensei?_

_Ichi: *Blushes* I-I-I… Do-Don't want to!_

_Writer: *Grins perversely* Tough shit; you're going to. *Gets glass out of cupboard and fills it with water before adding a dose of Aphrodisiac in it then hands it to Ichigo*_

_Ichi: *Drinks water*_

_Grimm: What did you give him? *Grins*_

_Writer: *Smiles* You'll see. Just sit on the chair, by the desk._

_Grimm: Okay. *does as told*_

_Ichi: *Sits on Grimmjow's lap with lust glazed eyes* I've been a naughty boy, Sensei._

_Grimm: *Smirks* Maybe I should punish you then, Kurosaki?_

_Writer: I'm about to enjoy the show, so I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! *Smiles then turns to watch Grimmjow throwing Ichigo's shirt to the floor, before latching his mouth onto Ichigo's right caramel nipple* En-enjoy!_

* * *

"What is it with shit lays, lately?" Grimmjow complained. He was currently on the roof top of his school, his friends all in their own sections of the group. Nnoitra snorted from where he sat opposite the blunet.

"Only reason you don' enjoy it is 'coz yer too busy thinkin' 'bout the strawberry," Grimmjow glared daggers at Nnoitra, who just smirked. "It's true, though, and you know it," Grimmjow knew that he had a point. Ever since he laid eyes on the orange haired beauty, his sexual need was never satisfied as much as usual. Sometimes during, the image of the orange head writhing under him came into mind, which put Grimmjow off a bit, as he knew it wasn't him.

"Whatever," Grimmjow looked off to the side, where his other friend, Ulquiorra was sitting down, calmly listening to his music and completely ignoring the world around him.

Suddenly there was a bunch of cat calls and wolf whistles coming from near the entrance to the roof. Grimmjow glanced over and was surprised to see the object of his desire standing at the door, a blush on his face - most likely out of embarrassment.

The orange head walked nervously over to the blunet, who grinned as soon as Ichigo sat down. "Before you ask," Ichigo cut Grimmjow off, effectively silencing him before he could ask what the orange head was about to explain. "My dad told me to hang out with you here, because, apparently, _we seem like such good friends already_."

"Hey, Strawberry," Nnoitra cooed, licking his lips in a perverted manner.

"Fuck off," Ichigo shouted angrily, not forgetting what the bastard said a week ago, which took a long time for Grimmjow to convince him it wasn't true; what he said. Ichigo still had some doubts about it from all the rumors he heard about the blunet, but let it slide, for now.

"Who's that?" A tall man with long curly brown locks asked - his back was against the wall in a lazy fashion; eyes squinted.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow gestured toward the redhead. "He's my new neighbor," He continued, with a grin in Ichigo's direction, who appeared to be ignoring everyone around him.

"He's cute," Stark pointed out. "Was he the one getting all those cat calls earlier?" Ichigo blushed crimson and averted his gaze to the floor, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, where did you find this one, Grimm?" One asked.

"Wouldn't mind having some of that," Another added. Grimmjow felt a vein pop. He glared intensely at all of them, but they ignored it.

"Wouldn't try anything with, 'im, though," Nnoitra warned. "He's straight," There was a cascade of groans of misfortune. Ulquiorra unplugged his earphones and glanced over at Ichigo, who was biting into his sandwich, a blush still enveloping his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Everyone turned to Ulquiorra - their eyes questioning. "Well, you don't see a lot of straight people who dress like _that_," They all took a minute to examine Ichigo's choice of clothes, along with Grimmjow.

The strawberry had blue jeans on, that hang low on his hips, while a tight, purple; v-neck stuck to his sun kissed body like a second skin. The same necklace he wore when Grimmjow first saw him was in place again, as was a stud in his right ear that Grimmjow had yet to see. The stud was silver and looked like a crystal. To top off the look, the strawberry had white, low top, converse sneakers.

"Hey," Ichigo looked up from his sandwich, noticing all eyes were on him. "You didn't have that piercing in yesterday," Grimmjow stated outright out with a smirk. Ichigo blushed and looked away.

"I-I..." Ichigo scowled down at the floor, the rest of the people waiting patiently for him to answer. "I was dared four years ago, all right?" They all barked laughter, all except Ulquiorra, who's eyes widened ever so slightly. Nnoitra had his hands on his stomach as he leaned over, laughing his ass off, while others were just trying to stifle their laughter.

"How old are you, anyway?" A guy with long blond hair and purple eyes asked.

"Who dared you?" Another inquired.

"How old were you?"

"It looks good on you," Ichigo blushed at that one.

"Sure he's _straight," _Ichigo noticed the sarcasm. His scowl was getting deeper by the second, as they all bombarded him with questions. "Isn't it said that guys with one stud were gay or something?"

Ichigo scowled and glared at everyone. "I was eleven. I'm fifteen now. I was dared by my friend Rukia, who is the devil in disguise, and I'm not allowed to take it out because there was a vote that ended up with me having to keep it for the rest of my life, and I learnt to accept it," Ichigo was breathing heavily by the end, his anger subsiding slightly.

"Did you get her back for it?" Ulquiorra pressed. Ichigo smirked, remembering how he got her back and made some of his friends _the happiest guys in the world_. Ulquiorra arched a questioning brow at how Ichigo's eyes flashed with mischief.

"I dared her to make out with her best friend," Ichigo stated with a mischievous grin; Grimmjow felt his jeans tighten at the look in Ichigo's eyes. Wishing that look was directed at him, but knew it wasn't. "I also filmed it and use it against her whenever she annoys me."

"Was it hot?" Nnoitra asked, his one eye gazing at the orange head.

"To be honest, we were little back then, so I didn't even realize it was every straight boy's fantasy to see it. The reason I dared her to do it is because my friend suggested it," Grimmjow considered that for a while, noting that Ichigo doesn't seem to be at all affected by it. He could practically feel the chances of him taking the orange head growing.

* * *

"Why did you invite me here?" Ichigo asked - he had his back against the wall in Grimmjow's house, while there were others partying. The song was some kind of club music that Ichigo couldn't be bothered to learn the name of.

"So you can meet everyone else, I guess. 'sides, Nel asked me to invite you," Grimmjow explained - he actually invited him so he could start a game of truth or dare with no forfeit. "There's going to be a game later," This peaked Ichigo's interest.

"Oh, really?" Grimmjow nodded his head, a devilish smirk on his handsome face. "What is it?" Grimmjow chuckled slightly as he walked away from the orange head, who was now growing more curious by the minute. His questions were about to be answered, though.

"We're going to play _Spin the Bottle,'_" Everyone cheered in excitement, while Ichigo tensed for a second, before relaxing. "Gather around; there's no getting out of this," Grimmjow stated, looking around the room at all the people. There was only one person he was hoping to dare, but maybe he could use others to see if the strawberry gets jealous.

People gathered in a circle in the large living room. Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo. Nnoitra was on Grimmjow's left, with Ulquiorra on Ichigo's right. Next to Ulquiorra sat Stark, and next to him was a pink haired male with amber eyes. A long red haired male was opposite Ichigo, and next to him was a long raven haired male with a stoic look to him - his eyes were focused on the red head. A spiky black haired male with the number '69' tattooed to his left cheek sat next to a shy looking blond, who was biting his bottom lip, while linking hands with the previous guy. A blond with shoulder length hair and a piano teeth grin sat next to Nnoitra. Another blond , female this time, beholding emerald green eyes positioned herself next to a girl with pink eyes, while there was a girl with long orange hair and stone grey eyes next to a girl with strawberry blond hair, who had big boobs that would have any normal guy drooling.

"I'll spin first!" The blond with shoulder length hair chirped happily, as he spun the bottle. It landed on Ichigo, who gulped in surprise and annoyance that he had to go first. "Truth or _dare?" _The last word was said with a dash of mischief implanted in the males tone.

"Err... Truth…"

"Hmm," The blond tapped his chin as if he were thinking of something to say. "Is there anyone you fancy?" Ichigo broke out in a hot flush, as he stared down at the floor, like he was hoping for it to open, so he would fall through and escape this nightmare. There wasn't actually anyone he liked, or, at least, he thought he didn't; he just hated being on the spot.

"No," He answered honestly, and took the bottle before spinning it. It landed on Ulquiorra. "Truth or dare?" There were a few moments of silence, prior to Ulquiorra clearing his throat.

"Dare," He declared in his monotonous voice.

"Err... I dare you to," Ichigo trailed off, as he looked around the room, trying to figure out what it is he's going to ask the emerald eyed teen to do. "Talk without sounding emotionless?" Grimmjow hauled over in laughter and Nnoitra joined in, along with many others.

"Wasn't expecting that, I must say," Ulquiorra stated; monotone and emotionless as ever.

"Sorry… It just came to me earlier that when you speak, you sound like _this,_" Ichigo changed his voice on the last word to emphasize his point, to which had more people laughing. Ichigo didn't mean to get a few laughs out of it - he just really wanted to know if he could talk without sounding like a machine that's been programmed to appear as a human, but remains emotionless.

"_How are you today?" _Ulquiorra asked with an uncharacteristic grin on his face that had everyone gasping in shock, apart from the emerald eyed woman. "Was that fine for you?" Ichigo just nodded.

Ulquiorra grabbed the bottle but before he could spin it, Grimmjow spoke up. "Let's make this a little more interesting," Grimmjow offered with a smirk that had most of the girls blushing. "Whoever the bottle lands on, you've got to kiss 'em. It don't matter if you're straight and it lands on a guy; you've got to do it," _Now I've just got to hope luck's on my side. _Grimmjow mused to himself, his teal blue eyes locked on the orange head. _And he's never kissed anyone. Shit I might be his first kiss. _Brushing those thoughts aside, Grimmjow gestured for Ulquiorra to resume.

The raven haired male spun the bottle and everyone waited in anticipation as it spun around and around. There were cat calls when it landed on the orange head, who had his head bowed down. There was a jab to his side, and he lifted his head, immediately blushing. "Err… Ho-How l-long does i-it have to la-last?"

"As long as he wants it to," Grimmjow pointed toward Ulquiorra, who had a hungry look in his eye, which was starting to piss off the blue haired male. Grimmjow was inwardly pouting that he wasn't the one who was going to be the berries first kiss, but he would sure take his virginity. Grimmjow smirked.

Ulquiorra crawled over to Ichigo. The orange head gulped as the raven haired male drew closer to him. He was wondering how long the other guy was going to make it last, and what he would have to do. After all, he had never kissed anyone before. Ulquiorra stared calmly into the orange heads honey brown eyes, as he cupped the younger males chin with his left hand.

"KYAHHH!" The strawberry blond called out when Ulquiorra crushed his lips against Ichigo's. The kiss was slow at first, Ichigo was shocked by how soft Ulquiorra's lips were, and Ulquiorra was equally shocked at how good Ichigo tasted. He swiped his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip; asking for entrance. Ichigo was unsure what to do, however suddenly let out a gasp when the older male cupped his balls.

Ulquiorra wasted no time in delving his tongue into the warmth that was Ichigo's mouth - his tongue picking up on the taste of strawberry as he roamed the expanse of Ichigo's warm orifice. Ichigo was surprised at himself, when he let out a small moan; Ulquiorra dabbed his tongue against his own. The pale man took that as a good sign, using his tongue to wrap around Ichigo's, coaxing the orange head into a dance he was unfamiliar with.

Ichigo soon got the idea of how to do this; he started to press into the other male, without realizing what he was doing. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the raven haired male's neck, while he tilted his head to the side, allowing the other and himself more room. He slowly sucked on Ulquiorra's tongue, gaining a moan from the other. He then rolled his appendage, before the need for air became apparent, as they both split apart, panting harshly.

"Hot!" The strawberry blond squealed, fanning her face with her right hand.

"You looked like you were really getting into that, Berry," Nnoitra teased. Ichigo blushed fire engine red, turning away from the raven haired male, who had the slightest of smiles on his face. Ulquiorra would never say out loud that he actually got hard from that.

"Sh-shut th-the fu-fuck up!" Ichigo yelled, picking up the bottle and spinning it before anyone could do any further teasing. He was unaware of the death glare Grimmjow was sending Ulquiorra, who had gone back to his seat, his expression unreadable.

The bottle stopped on the long orange haired girl with stone grey eyes. "Oh, you're so lucky, Orihime!" Rangiku, the strawberry blond, complained, pouting like a child. Orihime blushed, glancing over at Ichigo, who just shrugged his shoulders.

He slowly crawled over to her, giving Grimmjow - and others -, a nice view of his ass, as it swayed from side to side. "It doesn't have to be long if you don't want it to," Ichigo whispered against the girls lips.

Orihime just shook her head furiously. "I-it's o-okay," She stuttered. Ichigo found that rather cute, though he would never admit it. He cupped her cheek and leaned his head down the tiniest bit, until their lips were touching. Orihime felt a jolt of electricity go down her spine. She had been crushing on Ichigo as soon as she saw him walk through the school, but she's far too shy to say anything.

Ichigo wanted to find out whether what happened during his kiss with Ulquiorra would happen during this one. He licked along the bottom of Orihime's lips; they opened up almost instantly. Ichigo smirked into the kiss, his tongue crossing over the borders into Orihime's inviting mouth.

When the need for air became a necessity, they both pulled back. Orihime was panting for breath, her eyes half-mast, as she wished they could continue, but was aware that it was her turn to spin now. She could only hope that it landed on the other orange head. Ichigo crawled back over to where he was supposed to sit, sending a wink over his shoulder at the now flustered girl.

Grimmjow growled internally at the display that went down - the thought of Ichigo now pining after the big breasted bitch flooding his mind and enraged him further. _Just got to be patient. _Grimmjow told himself, scowling at the bottle in the girl's hand. With a nervous flick of her wrist, Orihime watched the bottle spin around until it stopped on Halibel.

"All right!" Someone shouted at the top of their lungs, feeling the oncoming nose bleed from the display about to be performed already.

"This is going to be hot!" Another added, with an equally excited tone, though they were able to hide it more, as they took a swig of their beer, their eyes gazing at the blond.

"Make it good!" A guy commanded, the nervous orange haired girl, who only tried to stutter a reply, which made no sense to anyone. Grimmjow was busy watching for Ichigo's reaction on what was about to happen.

"That was shit!" One complained in a whiny voice because all that happened was a peck and then it was over. For the people that have seen more of a display before started imagining if it went on for a lot longer. Grimmjow was happy there was no change to Ichigo's expression during the exchange and that there was actually a hint of displeasure that shone through his honey brown eyes.

Halibel spun the bottle with grace and was deeply disappointed that it landed on the blunet. Grimmjow just groaned in annoyance, but was smiling on the inside, due to the fact this meant that his turn was next. All he had to do now was just hope that it landed on Ichigo. Halibel crawled over, delivered a single peck and went back to her seat.

"Well that was boring," Grimmjow mock pouted, taking the bottle and spinning it with enough force to cause a tornado. Rangiku crossed her fingers in hope of the bottle landing on her, while others didn't bother to watch it.

Grimmjow smirked devilishly, and, without warning, grabbed Ichigo by his hips before placing said male on his lap. Ichigo stared at him for a few moments, and then started to push against the blunet's chest in an attempt to get away.

"Uh-Uh, _Ichigo," _Grimmjow pointed behind him, giving Ichigo a moment to look in that direction. "_Doesn't end until I pull back," _Ichigo shivered at the seductive tone in the others voice. Before long, Ichigo felt soft lips pressing against his own; he decided to just let the other lead - he couldn't be bothered to do anything.

Grimmjow bucked his hips upwards, effectively giving Ichigo the feel of his arousal against the oranget's clothed ass. Ichigo gasped out of pure shock from the action, giving the blunet entrance to his warm cavern. Grimmjow's sinful tongue entered Ichigo's moist cave, his wet muscle roaming around , as he tasted the other.

_Strawberry!_

The blunet sucked on Ichigo's tongue, earning a small moan from the other, which was a sign of encouragement, if anything was. Grimmjow wrapped his own tongue around Ichigo's, effectively drawing Ichigo into a fight for dominance, which was won by Grimmjow within seconds, pushing Ichigo's tongue back with ease.

Ichigo clenched his fists around vibrant blue locks, tugging ever so slightly; unaware of how much it was turning the other on. Grimmjow purred into the kiss, turning the intimate action into something of desperation and need, as he pulled Ichigo closer to his body, and repeatedly bucked his hips up into him, who moaned at the feeling.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side to allow himself more access to Ichigo's blissful mouth. He ran his tongue along Ichigo's, delighting in the sounds he was dragging from the others orifice. After one more final suck to Ichigo's tongue, Grimmjow had to pull back before he died from lack of air. He was happy to see how flustered Ichigo was, as soon as he pulled back, a few strands of his unruly orange locks were stuck to his forehead. He had a beautiful blush that could rival his namesake, his breaths coming in short pants, as he tried to recuperate, and his long neck was just begging to be sucked, however, Grimmjow resisted.

The oranget bolted off of the taller males lap and resumed his seat, glancing around the room for anyone that might have noticed his little _problem _forming in his pants. He didn't know that Grimmjow had definitely noticed it, nor did he see the smug grin on the blunet's handsome face. Ichigo sighed, grabbing the bottle and spinning it, waiting for the next person he would have to share a kiss with.

* * *

"Oni-Chan, why are you so red?" Yuzu inquired from where she was stood in the kitchen, making dinner for her family. Ichigo was sat down on the sofa, pretending to watch the T.V, while trying to get the image of the blue haired devil kissing him out of his head.

_What does this mean?_

Ichigo ran a hand through his unruly orange locks, letting out a huge sigh. He changed the channel several times, before leaving it on the news, ignoring Yuzu's earlier question; he knew she wouldn't pry if he didn't feel like telling her. Luckily, she wasn't in her motherly mood today, where she would wonder if Ichigo was ill, and then call their dad, which Ichigo really couldn't deal with right now.

_Does it mean I like both girls and guys? I liked that kiss with that girl called… Err… Orihime, was it?_

The oranget clasped his hands together and leaned his chin on his knuckles. He couldn't outright say that he didn't enjoy what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra did because he would be lying through his teeth. During the kiss with Grimmjow, Ichigo felt like his insides were on fire and the feeling of Grimmjow grinding into him set off a feeling he was unfamiliar with. Ichigo would never say this to the blunet - he was sure Grimmjow was just a really good kisser, or something like that.

_I'm just not going to let it get to me. I liked that kiss with Orihime, so I can't be gay._

He felt a slight twinge run up his back, as he remembered the feeling of that sinful tongue dominating his mouth; that had him moaning uncharacteristically. How it made him want more, and how the actions caused him to get hard. Ichigo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, before heading upstairs and closing his door behind him.

Ichigo dived onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow, as the images of the blue haired devil flooded his mind; images of the sinful tongue in other area's than just his mouth. Those skilled hands mapping out his body and…

_I'M NOT GAY!_

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews from the first chapter! :D You were right, of course… It was Shinji that Nnoitra was checking out. ;) So, good for you if you guessed correctly. I mean, it's not like I really made it hard, considering that he really doesn't care what he wears. In the anime, he wears a orange dress shirt and tie. I mean, who the fuck wears that on a daily basis at his age?_

_I'm ranting now. XD I have nothing against Shinji, really, because he's awesome. I hope I did well on this chapter, as I wouldn't want any of you getting bored. The kissing doesn't mean that all of a sudden Ichigo is going to submit to Grimm-Kitty; that would be kind of dull, don't ya' think? I like to lead up to the chase - not literally of course -, the bastard Aizen will come into the story soon. D: He's the headmaster of the school, in case you didn't already guess that without me telling you. It was kind of obvious: _Heuco High_. XD_

_Please read and review, as it is great to know what you think so far, of the story, advice is always needed, you can flame if you want to - it might give the kick up the backside I need to further improve my writing. You can say I'm a terrible writer if you truly wish - it won't hurt me, mainly because others tell me I'm okay at writing, so, I would just put you on the list of _People Who Don't Like My Writing,_ which is fair enough. By the way, that's in my head. Not on my profile. xD_

_Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :D_

_Kind regards~_

_-Kieran _


	3. My Gaydar Never Fails, Sweetie

_The Boy Next Door _

* * *

_Welcome to the latest chapter of, _The Boy Next Door, _my awesome readers! :D Ichi-berry finally admits to himself that he may be gay, at the help of a certain blond? Can you guess who it is yet? :P You'll have to read on to find out, sweeties. :3_

_GrimmIchi corner:_

_Ichi: I'm not gay! *Scowls at reader*_

_Grimm: You sure about that? *Smirks*_

_Writer: You're in complete denial, Ichi-berry. And, Grimm-kitty, no teasing today; it only leads to... You kno?._

_Grimm: *Smirks lecherously* Like you don't want it to lead to that?_

_Writer/Ichi: *Blushes*_

_Ichi: Not happening._

_Grimm: Really now? *Squeezes Ichigo's ass cheeks and begins to rub them sensually*_

_Ichi: *Gasps* Quit it, you pervert!_

_Grimm: Yes, I am, and proud. *Bucks hips into Ichigo from behind*_

_Ichi: Nnnnnghh st-stop th-that! *Blushes*_

_Grimm: *Sneaks hand down Ichigo's jeans and grabs Ichigo's jewels and begins fondling them, while biting down on Ichigo's earlobe* Come on? You know you want to!_

_Ichi: Take me, you sexy ass Adonis!_

_Grimm: *Grins perversely* Gladly._

_Writer: Okay, okay, enough of that! Hope you enjoy the read! *Gets out camera*_

* * *

"That was a cheap shot, Grimm," Nnoitra teased. He and Grimmjow were standing outside of the school, waiting for their other friends. Grimmjow would never admit that the kiss he shared with the berry last night had led to him masturbating three times in his bedroom over the berry.

"Shut up," Grimmjow demanded, even though there was no heat to his words. Nnoitra wasn't stupid, though; he knew that tone when he heard it. "'s not like he wasn't enjoying it, anyway," Grimmjow grinned his devilish grin, as he noticed the berry just crossing a street.

"He looks void of life," Nnoitra commented, staring at Ichigo from afar. The oranget's composure practically read uncomfortable and the look in his eyes screamed uncertainty. "What were you saying about 'im enjoying it?" A punch to the gut was his answer - that had him wheezing slightly, but he was chuckling all the same.

"Hey, strawberry," Grimmjow called out to the orange head. Ichigo didn't even turn his head in Grimmjow's direction as he entered the school. His demeanor seemed to completely change as he entered the school, though. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's lips curled down into a dark scowl. "Well, shit," Grimmjow cursed, following after the orange head.

Grimmjow walked briskly through the crowed, ignoring all the lustful looks he got from the girls, as he tapped Ichigo's shoulder. A backwards glance was the only thing he received before Ichigo's honey brown orbs shone with panic, like he had just been caught stealing something from his older brothers room and was now thinking of an excuse to get out of it.

There was an unsettling feeling creeping in the pits of the taller male's stomach; he searched Ichigo's form and posture for something more. Ichigo was standing straight, with his back to Grimmjow, his neck craned so he could look over his shoulder. His honey colored eyes seemingly lost in thought, as they locked with teal blue irises.

"What's wrong with you?" There was a whispered answer that Grimmjow had to bend down slightly, a hand cupped over his ear so he could hear the berry. "You're confused?" A nod was the orange haired teens reply before he started walking off.

A few periods later found Grimmjow on the roof, Ichigo was somewhere by the edge, which was luckily covered by a fence because Ichigo looked about ready to commit suicide. Grimmjow really wanted to know what Ichigo was confused about. Was it the kiss last night? Was it maybe that Ichigo enjoyed it, and now he was questioning himself? Or was it was it something different entirely?

Grimmjow found himself walking over to Ichigo and placing a rough hand on his shoulder. His hand was slapped away in a light move. Grimmjow growled and noticed that, when he did, the oranget shivered involuntary.

"Why are you confused?" Grimmjow asked, suddenly allowing the words to leave his mouth - he had been contemplating this all through his lessons, until lunch. Ichigo didn't look at him, but blushed a bright crimson, which only served to confuse the blue haired teen more.

"I-I don't want t-to talk about it!" Ichigo stuttered pathetically, suddenly pulling himself into the fetal position, as he babbled nonsense into his knees – Grimmjow failed to catch a word.

"Is it bad?"

A shrug.

"Is it to do with someone?"

A tiny nod.

"That girl at the party?"

A shake of the head.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow grimaced as soon as he said it. From the way Ichigo stiffened at the name, Grimmjow wondered if maybe the kiss with the bastard Ulquiorra had gotten to the orange haired teen, yet he couldn't be sure.

Another shake of the head.

Grimmjow let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding after the long wait of a minute for a response from the younger male. The blue haired teen sat beside Ichigo, and found himself turning the other to face him. Ichigo stared wide eyed at Grimmjow, as the others piercing blue eyes locked with his own honey brown.

"Is it," Grimmjow took a wary glance at the other; trying to gather the courage he had suddenly lost. He was anxious to know maybe it was him that caused the affect on the berry, but, so far, he couldn't decipher enough. "To do with me?" Ichigo turned fire engine red and looked away.

Yep. It was to do with him, all right.

Holding back the lecherous smirk that was demanding to creep onto his handsome face, Grimmjow instead cupped Ichigo's chin and turned the younger males head so he was now staring at Grimmjow, the blunet's eyes never leaving the others as he studied them.

Confusion.

Confusion swam endlessly through those honey pools. Ichigo snatched his head away from the taller males grip, running a hand through his hair and sighing. The oranget stared at the ground below him, as he leaned back on his hands, looking comfortable.

Though, his face showed nothing of the sort.

"The..." Ichigo cut himself off mid sentence, gathering his things and making a run for the door; Grimmjow had no chance to say or stop him in any way. He sighed exasperatedly; just when he was making process, the berry goes all shy and runs off. Then again, that can't necessarily be a bad thing, considering it must be personal.

Grimmjow grinned to himself, showing off his pearly whites. Suddenly there was a second presence next to him. Grimmjow glanced over to see Nnoitra sat next to him, with a shit eating grin on his face. "What?" The blue haired teen questioned dumbly, the expression on the others face confusing him greatly.

"Sup with the berry?"

"He's confused 'bout some shit an' I'm tryin' to figure out wha' it is." Nnoitra scratched his chin, as if he was thinking for a few moments. The blunet crossed his arms over his chest, while he contemplated in his mind what he was going to do next. Grimmjow remembered that there was a time in his life when one of his old friends was acting like this. His friend went to a party one night and got completely wasted, resulting in the friend doing something they would later regret. Grimmjow asked the person what it was that they did, and was told his friend serviced some dude in a toilet. The blue haired male barked laughter at the time, until he realized his friend was serious. It confused him greatly - he was sure that his friend was straight, but after that event, his friend left and he hadn't seen him since.

Grimmjow was brought out of his revere by the booming voice of his lanky friend. "Got any idea on wha' it's ta do with?" Grimmjow furrowed his brows in concentration - he had a good idea of what it was, considering the berry went as red as his name sake when he simply asked if it were about him. He was happy to find out that it was, but annoyed he didn't get any further into the reasoning of why it was him. Grimmjow was certain that it had something to do with the kiss, since Ichigo practically lost his kissing virginity last night. Grimmjow smirked inwardly at his own thought.

"Somethin' to do with tha' party, yesterday," Grimmjow trailed off, pulled an energy drink from his bag, popped the cap and took a swig. "I asked 'im if it were somethin' ta do with me, an' he blushed, so I'm guessin' it is," Nnoitra laughed, remembering what happened after the events of the party with a certain someone.

"I fucked tha' blond last night," Nnoitra outright said. He knew that Grimmjow would have no problem with him just telling the blue haired male about his nightly adventures; they always tell each other everything.

"Which one?"

"Tha' one who started off the game," Nnoitra informed. with a lopsided grin.

"At least you're gettin' what you want," Grimmjow stated, sighing afterwards and running a hand through his unruly blue locks. Nnoitra snorted then burst into a fit of laughter that had the smaller male frowning in confusion.

"Tha' mus' be the first night in a long time where ya' haven't got laid," Nnoitra chuckled. Grimmjow scowled at his best friend, elbowing the taller male in the side; satisfied when he heard Nnoitra grunt and clutch a hand to his side to try to somewhat soothe the pain.

"'s not my fault I can't stop thinkin' 'bout the fuckin' berry!"

"Wow. If ya' get this angry after one night of not havin' sex, I'd hate ta see ya after a week of not gettin' any," Nnoitra mused, a smirk on his face. "Then jus' go rape the berry," He was rewarded with a incredulous look and a dead arm for the offer. "Ouch! Wha' was tha' for?"

"I don't sink tha' fuckin' low."

"Might as well, if ya' wan' the berry!"

"No way."

"Wha' if it turns out tha' he is straight? Then you'd have no chance with 'im."

Grimmjow tugged on his blue locks. "I've turned straights gay before, an' I'll do it again!" Grimmjow seethed through his teeth. The mere thought of never being able to shove his dick into the warm heat of Ichigo's ass putting him on edge in an instant.

"Are you stupid?" A stoic voice called from across the roof. Emerald green eyes shining with amusement as they scanned the form of the blue haired male; Grimmjow craned his neck in the direction of the monotone voice that only belonged to one person.

"Wha' do ya' want', Ulqui?" Grimmjow growled out, his temper only rising at the memory of Ulquiorra stealing his berries first kiss. Ulquiorra merely arched a non-existent brow at the tone of his friend's voice, before he remembered last night and how Grimmjow looked at him as if he stole his prize at the arcade.

"Since when did you revert to your old way of talking, Grimmjow?"

"Sorry… I was talking to Nnoi, so it sort of just slipped out," Grimmjow explained, with a bored expression on his face, though the anger about last night's events was blazing in his teal blue eyes.

"You obviously didn't feel that the _berry_ as you call him was getting hard last night then, did you?" There was silence for a while, before a shit eating grin split across Grimmjow's face. "Also, you were practically dry humping the boy, and I could hear him moaning from where I was sitting."

"You're just feeding my ego," Grimmjow pointed out, with a smirk. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, and resumed listening to his music.

"Well, I'm bored," Nnoitra stated, getting up from the floor and brushing himself off slightly. "Gonna go find me tha' blond," The lanky male grinned, as he left the rooftop, on his way to find an unsuspecting blond.

* * *

"That was really hot, last night!" Shinji squealed at Ichigo, who was sat on the grass, his head against a tree. Shinji cocked a hip to the side and raised a blond brow at the non responsive orange haired teen. "Gasp! Maybe I should ask you that question again?" Ichigo allowed his eyes to land on the blond for a few moments.

"What question?" He asked dumbly, with a raised fine orange brow.

"Anyone you fancy?" Shinji's grin was in danger of eating his face, when the orange head blushed like that of his namesake and glanced away from the blond, refusing to meet the others eyes. "I'll take that as a yes!" Shinji jumped for joy; he was having so much fun teasing Ichigo.

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo stuttered.

"Who is it?" Ichigo chewed on his bottom lip. He wasn't quite sure of that himself. Well, he was, but hell if he would ever admit it.

"No one."

"Liar."

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not lying!"

Shinji smiled. "Are, too."

"Am not!"

"Are, too."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

Am not!"

"Are, too."

"Am not!"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Is it that ginger bitch?" Ichigo glared at the blond. Shinji clicked his tongue, placing a slender finger on his chin, as if in thought. "Gasp! Is it that drop dead gorgeous emo?"

"I'm not gay, you bastard!"

"_Sure you're not,_" Shinji said, sarcasm laced in his words.

"What makes you think I am?" Ichigo fumed. The orange head stood up a while ago, and was now standing in front of the slightly taller male. Shinji allowed a piano like grin to split across his face.

"My gaydar never fails me, sweetie."

"Your... What?"

"Oh, come now! You dress with skinny jeans and have sexy ass belts around your waist. You wear tight tops, which show off your toned body – sexy, by the way," Shinji grinned and avoided a punch from the blushing orange head. "Plus, you have a stud in your ear! I mean, how gay can you get, and you couldn't hide how hard you were after that kiss from that blue haired Adonis, last night! I was so jealous, though, I got over it quickly when I was taken up the-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN YOUR BEDROOM!" Ichigo was unaware of the one visible violet eye watching him from afar, as he listened to what was happening. "It felt weird, all right? I've never felt that way about anyone! Hell, last night was my first fucking kiss! After that kiss with that emo, as you so solemnly put it, I felt strange - then when I kissed that girl, it didn't feel the same!" Ichigo stopped his rant for a few moments to take a breath.

"And then wha-" Shinji was cut off by the orange head again.

"Then when Grimmjow practically dragged me onto his lap, and kissed me like his life depended on it, the fucking bastard had the nerve to dry hump me! I could fucking feel his hard-on through his jeans, and for some reason..." Ichigo blushed like a virgin, while Shinji walked over and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "It, err, turned me, err, on," Ichigo looked away as soon as he finished his sentence.

"You could be bi," Shinji offered out of nowhere.

"But I didn't feel anything with that girl," Ichigo pointed out, regretting it straight after, though.

"I'm Shinji Hirako."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied, with uncertainty.

"Well, Ichi, why don't we go get something to eat, ne?" Ichigo nodded, and the two of them set off toward the cafeteria. "I should warn you," Ichigo glanced at him with a raised brow. "Grimmjow only has one night stands, so if you do feel something for him, you'll regret it straight after. I know I talked big about him, but the truth is, he's a real ass, who probably just wants to get into your pants."

Ichigo scowled at the ground. "Guess I'll just have to ignore the asshole then," He smiled at his new friend. "Thanks, Shinji," The blond grinned in return, giving Ichigo a short hug for reassurance.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Shinji snorted. "I know who will hurt ya', and who won't! I'll help you with this new way of life, and one more thing," Shinji pecked Ichigo on the cheek before he could comprehend what the other was doing. "Welcome to the club!" Shinji said, with a laugh, while Ichigo just glared at him.

* * *

"What are you doing back?" Grimmjow asked from where he was still sat. "Thought you were going to go find that blond?" Nnoitra smirked and strolled over to the blue haired teen, sitting down next to him.

"I was, but somethin' caught my attention."

Grimmjow raised a thin blue brow. "Wha' would tha' be?"

"Let's jus' say the berry jus' admitted ta bein' gay," Grimmjow's jaw may have just hit the floor at the new information. "Said tha' the dry humpin' ya did ta 'im last night turned 'im on," Grimmjow grinned lecherously.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow asked - the excitement clear in his voice.

"I would still consider forgettin' 'im, though."

"Why?"

Nnoitra sighed. "Because tha' blond told im tha' all you have is one night stands," Grimmjow scowled. "He said tha' the berry would only regret it, and the berry said he would ignore the asshole. Which is you, by the way," Grimmjow scoffed softly.

"Tch, like people haven't been told tha' 'bout me before," Grimmjow paused. "They still came to me, though." Nnoitra just shook his head in mild amusement. He let out a small chuckle before speaking.

"But ya' don' want jus' a one night stand with the berry, do ya?"

"Wha' do ya mean by tha', Nnoi?"

Nnoitra grinned. "If ya' masturbated 3 times 'coz of the berry, then tha' means ya wan' 'im to yourself," He paused for a moment, checking his best friends facial expression. "'sides, ya' keep sayin' he's yours," Grimmjow's eyes widened in realization.

"So, wha' now?"

"Well, if ya' can convince the berry tha' ya' wouldn't leave 'im after jus' one night, then maybe ya' can have 'im." Grimmjow mulled all of that over in his head for a while. He would have to try and convince Ichigo's weirdo of a father to allow his son to come round his house for a sleepover. He wouldn't try anything too soon, since Ichigo has only just admitted to himself that he's gay, but it will be a start.

* * *

"Oh! You're the boy from the other week!" Yuzu exclaimed, opening the door wider to allow the new person in. Grimmjow strolled into the house with a smile on his face, as Yuzu lead him to the living room. "Ichi-Ni will be down in a minu-" Grimmjow cut the girl off.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to your father," Yuzu nodded her understandings, as she ran off to find her father. A girl with black hair and equally black eyes ambled into the room; a ball was under her arm, as she examined the new person in the room.

"The hell are you?" She rudely asked.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," The blue haired teen introduced, seemingly un-phased by the rudeness of her tone. The black haired girl placed her ball somewhere and extended a hand, which the other took.

"Karin; Ichigo's sister," Grimmjow simply nodded. "You one of Ichi-Ni's friends?"

"Sorta," Karin frowned at him.

"What are you doing here?" Karin raised a brow, waiting for the other to answer her question. Grimmjow merely grinned and glanced over toward the stairs, where he heard Ichigo shouting about some shit. Grimmjow imagined the teen had a scowl on his face.

"I'm here to ask your dad if Ichigo could stay over tonight," Grimmjow answered honestly, seeing no point in lying to this kid. Karin cocked a hip to the side, along with her head, as she contemplated Grimmjow's words.

"Didn't he just go round yours yesterday for a party?" Grimmjow simply nodded. "Are you having another one or something, because Ichi-Ni looked a little upset when he got back last night?"

"My foster mom said I should invite our neighbor's kid around, so that's why I'm here," He lied. Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo's sister to start suspecting things that weren't true. Well, yet, anyway. Karin merely shrugged her shoulders, picked up her ball and left the room, a frown marring her features.

A flash of black came into the living room, and Grimmjow noticed that now a tall man in a Hawaiian shirt, black slacks and a doctor's coat was standing in the doorway, with a goofy grin on his face. The man had stubble on his chin, and spiky black hair. "I heard you wanted to talk to me?" The man said in a cheery voice.

"Yes," Grimmjow stood and shook the person's hand. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a friend of your sons - I was wondering if he could stay over tonight?" Suddenly the man was hugging a picture of a woman on a wall and bawling like a baby, leaving Grimmjow confused.

"OH MASAKI, ARE BEAUTIFUL SON HAS ALREADY MADE FRIENDS AND HE'S ONLY BEEN HERE A WEEK!" Isshin cried dramatically. "SOON HE'LL BRING HOME A LOVELY GIRL AND HAVE KIDS AN-" A foot implanted in the man's cheek, stopping his speech.

"GOAT-FACT, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo fumed, turning to face the blue haired teen afterward. "The fuck are you doing here, asshole?" Grimmjow was slightly taken aback by the harsh words, until he remembered what Nnoitra told him that the blond had told the berry.

"Ichigo, my beloved son, that's no way to talk to your friends," Isshin stated. "Yes, of course Ichigo can stay round yours tonight, Grimm!" Isshin beamed, while Ichigo began to sputter a response. He gave up after a while, and, instead, decided to elbow his father in the gut.

"It's my decision!"

"Nonsense," Isshin replied, with a shake of his head. "You need a social life, my beautiful son! And, the more opportunities you get to leave the house, the better," Ichigo groaned in annoyance, about ready to knock his father out cold.

"FINE!" He finally screamed, running upstairs to grab his overnight bag. Grimmjow grinned inwardly, but he was mostly annoyed that Ichigo's father just called him _Grimm_.

"And, Grimmjow," All of a sudden the playfulness in the older man's tone was out of the window. "Look after my son, will you?" And, with that, Isshin walked away; a kick in his step, chanting on about "How wonderful his beautiful son is."

_And so it begins. _Grimmjow thought, with a smirk.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter three complete! :D I feel like I'm rushing this slightly… Am I? Aren't I? I'd like to sort of know because it's eating away at me, as I write this. I don't really like to rush, but I'm quite anxious to get to the yaoi because I love writing it. :D_

_Please leave a review, so I can know what you all think out there. I was really happy to read the ones I got from the previous chapters. I am sorry you found the first chapter boring… It was sort of just to explain the plot, and I'm glad you liked the kissing scenes._

_I sort of agree that the Ulquiorra kiss was a little better. And, don't worry, there won't be any more het in this! Just pure yaoi! :3 And, the NnoiShin will be in the next chapter… Might even be a little lime! :3_

_If you want me to add anymore pairings then please leave a quick message or mention it in the review. I'm always happy to try new things, unless it involves making Ichi top Grimm because that's something I'll never write, or read, for that matter. Sorry if that bothers anyone, it's just not my cup of tea. _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me if I am OOC on anyone because I really don't want to be. Is Ulqui stoic enough? Is Ichi-berry scowling enough? Please tell me? :D_

_Until next time, my readers~ :D_

_-Kieran _


	4. Get Off, Pervert!

_The Boy Next Door _

* * *

_Hello again, and welcome to chapter four of, _The Boy Next Door_. :D I'm glad that those of you are enjoying the story so far. Well, Ichi was forced to stay at Grimm-Kitties for the night because of his Bipolar father, - we love you, Isshin -, what will happen? Is Ichi angry? What will Nel think of the orange head? You will have to read to find out, my lovelies! :3_

_GrimmIchi corner:_

_Ichi: I do fucking hate you, you sadistic bastard! *Glares murderously, while limping*_

_Writer: *Sighs* What happened this time, Ichi-Berry?_

_Grimm: *Smirks devilishly* Oh, nothing..._

_Writer: *Arches brow in question* Ichi-Berry?_

_Ichi: *Blushes* That ba-bastard, *Points rudely at the bastard in question, who is currently grinning ear to ear* Fucked me six times without pulling out - my ASS FUCKING HURTS, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!_

_Grimm: Not like you didn't love it. *Grins*_

_Ichi: *Blush intensifies* I hate you!_

_Writer: *Slaps Grimm-kitty upside the head* That's for making Ichi-berry immovable. You know what this means, don't you? *Taps foot impatiently*_

_Ichi: *Grins despite the pain* I know what it means._

_Grimm: *Scowls at the Ichigo*_

_Writer: *Arches a brow*_

_Ichi: *Grins triumphantly* It means Grimmjow's not allowed to molest me, unless given the permission of the writer, and if he were to molest me without the writers permission, he would have to go six weeks without sex._

_Grimm: *Pleading eyes at the writer*_

_Writer: *Falters at the pleading stare* Fine, I'll let you off this time... Do what you want with Ichi-berry._

_Grimm: *Grins perversely* You heard him, Ich!i_

_Ichi: *Gulps audibly* Yo-You ca-can't d-do that!_

_Grimm: But, he gave me permission! *Grabs Ichi from behind and snakes hand down Ichi's jeans to cup Ichi's ass cheeks*_

_Writer: *Blushes at the display* Anyway… Err... Enjoy this chapter!_

_Ichi: Ahh! Grimmmmm!_

_Grimm: Let's make it eight rounds, this time._

_Ichi: *Blushes while glaring* I ha-hate y-you._

_Grimm: *Purrs in to Ichi's ear* Sure you do._

* * *

Neliel placed her cup of coffee on the coffee table and let out a content sigh. She changed the channel on the T.V. over to the news, with the touch of a button, making sure to gently lay the remote beside her, so it will be easy to pick up.

Neliel thought about why Grimmjow had gone over to the next door neighbors to see that Ichigo boy. She was sure her foster son didn't just invite people over, since hardly any of his friends knew where he lived. She knew that Grimmjow made sure his friends didn't follow him home from school, he even used the excuse of, _I don't want them chatting up my foster mom,_ which was nice for the sea foam green haired woman to hear; made her feel as if the boy felt some sort of attachment toward her. Then again, the party he threw the other night filled the house to its full capacity, so maybe they did know the whereabouts of his living quarters, now?

The sound of a door closing brought the woman out of her revere. "I hate you!" She heard the sound of the oranget from next door say, as he strolled down the hall. She also heard her foster son sigh, before following behind him. Nel couldn't help it; she was slightly confused as to why the boy would say that, and decided to listen in more to find out.

"Why?" She heard Grimmjow ask, the sound of a bag being dragged across the floor reaching her ears. The two teens made their way into the front room, without even noticing Neliel's presence, which isn't really a surprise to the foster mother.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, his eyes purely showing his hatred and his rage. "You know why!" The oranget accused, not caring how angry his tone was, or who were the occupants of the room. He didn't want to be here with the blue haired Adonis who changed his mind so easily, with just a soul crushing kiss and grinding into his clothed ass.

"Well, clearly, I don't," Grimmjow shot back, dropping his hands to his sides and letting out a long sigh. Grimmjow had sort of an idea of why the younger male was pissed, seeing as the oranget clearly didn't want to be here, but was forced by his weird ass father.

"Because I have to be here with you, when I would rather be at my house," Ichigo paused for a moment and scowled darkly. "But, my stupid goat-face of a father insisted that I come here! If you hadn't come round - I could be in my room right now, listening to my fucking music!" Grimmjow ran a hand down his face at the sharp tone. Suddenly the smell of coffee was a assaulting his senses. He looked around to see his foster mother staring at them with wide brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Nel; this is Ichigo," Grimmjow gestured to the fuming berry, who blinked, before glancing in the direction of the person the blunet happened to be talking to. "Ichigo, this is my foster mother, Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but she prefers to be called Nel," Grimmjow pointed out to Ichigo, who had softened his expression.

"It's nice to meet you, miss," Ichigo greeted politely, with a forced smile on his face - both the other occupants of the room noticed. Grimmjow sighed when the woman suddenly attacked the oranget in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Please, call me Nel! Miss makes me sound so old!" She said, with a laugh. Ichigo started laughing along with her, sort of surprised by the woman's actions, but said absolutely nothing, even though he was being suffocated by a pair of large breasts. "Nel," Grimmjow stepped in and dragged the woman off the oranget. "You were suffocating him," Nel immediately started apologizing, to which Ichigo just kindly said it was fine.

"Grimmy! What brings Itsygo here, then?" Ichigo ignored the fact that Nel just got his name completely wrong, and decided to quickly tell Grimmjow that he would just put his overnight bag in the blunet's room. Grimmjow simply nodded, and Ichigo went on his way.

"I asked if he wanted to stay over," Grimmjow answered honestly. Nel arched a curious brow; her foster son didn't just ask people to stay over every now and then. Her brown eyes suddenly flashed with understanding, as she grinned widely at Grimmjow. "No, he isn't my boyfriend before you get that Idea, you crazy woman."

"Well, it's not common that you invite a _house guest _to stay round," Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched at the sarcastic tone.

Narrowing his eyes a little, Grimmjow responded. "Ichigo isn't a _house guest, _either!" Nel gasped in absolute shock. She cocked her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin; replying in a sweet, childish voice.

"So, does that mean he's one of your friends?" There was no response. "Because by the sounds of it, he doesn't really like you," Grimmjow felt his heart clench at the mere thought of Ichigo not liking him. He heard the other man say he hated him in the doorway, and he felt his whole world shattering in two from the sheer anger imprinted in the words. Either, Ichigo was extremely good at covering his true feeling, or just an all around angry and hateful person.

"It's complicated," Nel nodded her head, as if allowing the other to continue. "You know that party I had the other night?" The woman nodded her head again and cocked a hip. "At the party, I sorta set up a game of _Spin The Bottle,_ and I said sexuality doesn't matter - you have to kiss the person for as long as the person that spun the bottle wants it to last," Nel's eyes flashed with understanding. "So, when I spun it and it landed on him, I kissed him with tongue and everything, and even started grinding into him, so he sort of is mad because I made him, either, a bi-sexual, or gay," Grimmjow grinned triumphantly by the end, causing Nel to sigh.

"He's obviously confused because you made him question himself," Came Nel's all of a sudden _serious mode_ reply. Nel reached out a hand and planted it on her foster sons shoulder. "Is he another one of your _conquests?_" Grimmjow shook his head. "Is he something more?" A shrug was the response.

"Well, I don't just want to have a one night stand with him," Grimmjow threw his hands in the air. "He's on my mind practically every day, from the moment I saw the strawberry," Grimmjow explained, as if he was telling the weather forecast.

Nel just shook her head from side to side. "Still," Grimmjow raised a brow. "What you told me is no reason for him to hate you," She tapped her chin with a slender finger. "Something must have been said to him to make him angry," Grimmjow thought on what she just said, for a few moments, before the memories of what Nnoitra told him flashed through his mind.

_Because tha' blond told' im tha' all you have is one night stands._

_He said tha' the berry would only regret it, and the berry said he would ignore the asshole. Which is you, by the way._

"It's because his new friend told him that I would only leave him, if anything ever happened between us, so he's going to try and ignore me," Grimmjow trailed off, glancing in the direction of the stairs, where he could hear the sound of soft footsteps. "That's why I got him to stay over, so I could try get him to see, well, you know?"

Nel smiled. "I'm sure you can do it," She pecked him on the forehead. "So, you're actually serious about this one?" Grimmjow just nodded slowly, and then pulled away from the woman when he realized the orange head was walking into the room, scowl ever present on his face.

Nel straightened herself up. "Itsygo, have you had any dinner yet?" A shake of the head was the only answer she was given. A smile broke out on her face, as she made her way out of the room and to the kitchen. Grimmjow turned to watch Ichigo take a seat on the couch.

"Why are you so angry?" Grimmjow found himself asking, out of nowhere, after the five minutes of silence, with him just standing there, opening and closing his mouth. Ichigo glared fiercely at the taller male.

"I already told you, asshole."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me the crap about you being forced to stay over. It's not my fault your father thought it would be better for you to go round the next doors house," Ichigo scowled.

"It is when it happens to be someone I don't fucking like."

"Aw, that breaks my heart," Grimmjow mocked, placing a hand where his heart is. It really sort of did, though, but fuck if he would ever admit a thing like that to the sexy orange head. Ichigo huffed from where he was sat on the couch, nostrils flaring.

"Look, I just have to put up with one night of you, then," Ichigo gazed outside of the window as if something majorly important was going on out there and it gave him the excuse to break eye contact with Grimmjow. "I won't ever have to see you again. I already plan to avoid you at school," Ichigo answered honestly.

"What if I don't want that?"

"What's it to you, anyway?" Ichigo replied, getting angrier - the bastard was questioning his decisions. Grimmjow glared at the oranget, who jolted in surprise from the extreme change in attitude, from the usual calm and arrogant Grimmjow. His honey brown eyes flashed with panic for a few seconds, but he quickly masked it.

"Get over it, already," Ichigo cocked a confused brow. "The kiss! For fuck sake, it was just a kiss! Just because it changed your fucking sexuality, doesn't mean you have to get angry at the one who fucking caused it!" Ichigo was about to respond, but Grimmjow continued. "If anything, it's a good thing that I did that, otherwise, who knows? You might have ended up with some dumb bitch of a woman you had no interest in! I mean, I'm a bi-sexual, so it don't matter to me who I fool around with-"

"I'm bi, too, you bastard!" Ichigo rudely cut in. "It's not the fucking kiss that makes me hate you, you dumb fuck," Ichigo raged, getting up from his position on the couch, crossing the room in a few strides, so he was now in front of the blue haired Adonis. "I was open minded before that, and, besides, it wasn't even you that kissed me first," Grimmjow would never admit how much it hurt to hear that. "The emo boy did and then I kissed that girl. Sure, it was different from when I kissed Ulquiorra, but I still felt something."

"It didn't look like you felt anything, to me," Grimmjow argued. "If you would have felt something; you would have most likely got hard, and when I sat you on my lap, I didn't feel anything going on in your pants until I started grinding against you," Grimmjow stated, smugness coming back full force.

Ichigo blushed like a virgin and stuttered. "Shu-shut up, you fucking bastard! What does that have to do with it?" Ichigo questioned, backing away from the blunet. Grimmjow smirked, following after the retreating form, who was slowly approaching a wall. Ichigo scowled and backed further away.

"It means you liked it," Grimmjow stated in a seductive tone. "_And you know it," _The blunet said slowly into Ichigo's ear - he had managed to back the oranget into a wall, and place both hands beside the berries head. Ichigo just shook his head rapidly in disbelief.

Grimmjow noticed that, up close, Ichigo had freckles going across the bridge of his nose. _Could this kid get any cuter? _Grimmjow thought. "I hate you!" Ichigo said quickly, trying to push against the others chest; didn't seem to be budge.

The blunet merely smirked and leaned into the others ear, whispering slowly and seductively. "_Do you really want me to move?" _Grimmjow loved how Ichigo shivered, and how the oranget's knees began to buckle, just by the tone of his voice. He decided to take it up a few notches; slowly grinding his hips into the smaller male - revelling in the sound that escaped those pink lips.

"Ah! St-stop!" Ichigo pleaded pathetically, not liking the shocks of pleasure jolting around his body, or the fact that he was getting hard from the others ministrations. He sucked in a breath when he felt a large hand snake its way up his shirt, until it found a pink nipple. The offending digit pinched, before slowly rolling it between the thumb and index finger.

Grimmjow delighted in the mewling sound coming from the other. "You like that, don't you?" A hesitant shake of the head was the response. Grimmjow placed his knee between Ichigo's legs, and was proud to find that the smaller male was hard. He looked into lust glazed honey coloured orbs and felt himself getting harder by the second, even though he hadn't really done anything, yet.

"Ge-get o-off!" Grimmjow ignored the teen's cries, as he lifted the shirt up to reveal a toned body without an ounce of body fat and delicious sun kissed skin that was just begging to be licked all over. Grimmjow leaned down and latched his mouth onto the left nipple. He swirled his tongue around the pink bud, and smirked at the sounds emitting from the object of his desire; making sure to grab the smaller males wrist to prevent any resistance, which he was sure would come.

Pain suddenly surged in the blunet's groin, forcing him to let go of both wrists and cup his pain-filled man parts. Soon, pain registered in his cheeks, from two blows from the furious, blushing berry. He knew Ichigo enjoyed what he was doing to him, but he guessed it would take a bit of time before Ichigo was under his spell. Not literally of course; he's no magician.

"PERVERT!" Ichigo screamed, and then walked away from Grimmjow, plonking himself down on the couch, after pulling down his shirt. Grimmjow soothed himself for a while and sat down on the opposite couch, thinking what he would do next. He could hear Ichigo ranting under his breath about how much he was going to make goat-face pay for putting him through this, and how much he wanted to get out of here, as well as something about Grimmjow being the biggest pervert he had ever met, and he would never give into him that easily. Grimmjow just grinned widely, knowing it was only a matter of time before the berry was roped in. He would make sure Ichigo was his and only his, no matter what it takes.

The aroma of mince and spaghetti assaulted both of their senses, as Nel came into the room, smiling wildly, with two plates in her hand. She laid them down on both of the teen's laps, and took her own seat next to Grimmjow, who grunted a thank you.

"Thank you very much, err, Nel," Nel smiled at the oranget.

"That's okay! Couldn't have you going without food," She pointed at the blue haired teen next to her. "Grimmy can't cook to save his life!" Grimmjow frowned at the woman.

"Yes I can!" He defended, with an indignant huff.

Nel arched a brow at the strange behaviour; figuring the teen was probably trying to impress the oranget. "Oh, really? Like what?" Grimmjow scratched his chin for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was he could possibly cook.

"Toast," He heard the both of them laugh at him and scowled. "What? It's something, isn't it?" Grimmjow questioned, narrowing his eyes at the smugly grinning orange haired teen. "'s not like you can cook, strawberry," He smirked.

"First off," Ichigo took a bite of the food and hummed his approval. Grimmjow temporarily thought what it would feel like for the berry to hum like that while sucking on his cock, and then instantly dismissed the thought when he realized he was getting hard. "Toast is made by a toaster, so it's not you cooking it," Ichigo let a chuckle slip past his lips. "And, I can cook, for your information," Ichigo scowled at the end, not liking the blue haired Adonis accusing him of not being able to cook.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow practically purred, wordlessly challenging Ichigo to prove his point, or at least say what he is capable of cooking.

"Let's see," Ichigo tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I can cook pasta bolognaise, Sheppard's pie, Cottage pie, Chicken tikka masala, Chicken corma - I cook the roast dinner for the family every Sunday... What else is there.."

"Yeah, yeah, we get your point," Grimmjow said in a defeated tone, and all of a sudden wanted to try the orange heads cooking. After they were all finished eating, Ichigo reluctantly followed the blunet upstairs to his room, where he sat down on the floor, while Grimmjow casually sat down on his bed.

"You're not planning anything funny, are you?" Ichigo asked out of nowhere, which stunned the blue haired teen into silence for about a minute, before he smirked down at Ichigo, who was currently scowling darkly at him. No surprises there.

"Funny?" Grimmjow questioned innocently, with a cocked brow. "I'm not planning on telling any jokes, and I haven't set up any pranks, so yo-"

"You know what I'm talking about, you fucking asshole!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Why, whatever are you talking about, berry?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "Well, for starters... We're in your, err, room," Ichigo blushed, and Grimmjow had to will himself not to laugh. He always enjoyed teasing the berry; it never got boring.

Arching a fine blue brow, Grimmjow finally responded. "What about my room?" A glare was the response from the madly blushing Ichigo.

"Look, I just... I don't fucking trust you, all right? I know you will do something, you even went as far as to lock the door, you fucking bastard. It's either I break it down and leave, or you tell me whatever the fuck it is your planning in that twisted mind of yours?"

"You know, I like 'em feisty," Ichigo paled at the tone of voice and began backing up into the door. Grimmjow merely smirked, as he dragged himself off the bed. He slowly approached Ichigo, who was scowling and glaring menacingly, but, to him, it just looked like a pout. Grimmjow allowed a feral grin to split across his face, after he grabbed Ichigo, hauling him onto the bed in the process.

Ichigo bounced twice, before there was a heavy object straddling his waste. He opened his frightened honey orbs to see the blunet sat on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head and leaning in. Ichigo blushed, when he felt the others erection poking at his thigh through the fabric. "Get off, ba-bastard!" Ichigo raged, but was ignored. "I mean-"

The fuming berry was silenced by a pair of soft lips locking with his own. Ichigo attempted to turn his head away, but was unsuccessful, when Grimmjow suddenly moved his other wrist into his right hand, and used his now free hand to cup the oranget's chin, effectively stopping him from moving out of the way.

Grimmjow pressed into Ichigo more and licked along Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He knew he wasn't going to be wilfully granted what he wished for, so he played dirty, by grinding his hips into Ichigo, who gasped, giving Grimmjow the chance to slip his slick muscle across the border between their mouths.

Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's tongue, hoping to coax the other into playing along. Ichigo moaned when he felt Grimmjow's tongue wrap around his own. The blunet smirked into the kiss, dabbing his muscle against Ichigo's, and then allowed the wet appendage to map out the oranget's mouth, before going back to sucking on the others tongue.

Ichigo moaned and started to join in. Grimmjow drew him into a battle of tongue, which the older male easily won, pushing the opposing muscle back into its owner's mouth; sucking harshly on said appendage. Ichigo mewled, which was an encouraging sign for the horny blunet, who starting rubbing up against the smaller male - Ichigo moaned at the friction.

Soon, the need for air became apparent and Grimmjow pulled away. He was hoping that when he went to attack those pink kiss swollen lips a second time there would be little to no resistance. What he wasn't expecting, was for Ichigo to scowl, before head butting him straight in the nose, and then using his knee to ram it into the older males stomach - shoving Grimmjow off of him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo raged, scowling angrily; sitting down where he was before. Grimmjow grunted in pain, trying to will away his painful erection. He was so close as well. But, Ichigo's desire to not be made a fool of, or have his heart broken must have won out, in the end, before things went too far.

Grimmjow told himself that he wouldn't try to take the berry, yet, but the orange haired teen is just so fucking tempting, it's hard for him to control himself. He smirked triumphantly, even though he was in extreme pain, he managed to get the other to kiss back.

That was a start that Grimmjow could live with.

For now, anyway.

* * *

_Thank you to all of you who reviewed chapter three, and the ones before that! :D I'm glad I finished writing this one, and I really enjoyed writing it - sorry if you expected there to be smut already, but, sweeties, Ichi-berry doesn't give in that easily. Well, he would jump at the chance to be fucked by the Blue haired Adonis we all know as Grimmjow, but he has his pride, and doesn't want to be heartbroken, so, Grimm-Kitty will just have to try harder if he wants Ichi-berry! :D_

_I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Well, please tell me what you think and leave a quick review, just to say where I could be going wrong; the things I'm not expressing enough; idea's for pairings; how I can improve on the characters, as in, is Grimmjow smug enough; is Ichi glaring dangerously enough; is Nel Childish enough? Just let me know, my awesome readers, so I can improve myself._

_I made Ichi scowl a bit more and glare because I felt he was lacking a bit in that department, so I boosted it a little. Because, I don't particularly want to be OOC - I know I most likely am. So, let me know, my lovelies! :D_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter four! :D_

_Until next time~_

_-Kieran _


	5. Wet Dreams

_The Boy Next Door _

* * *

_Welcome to chapter five of _The Boy Next Door_! I hope y'all are enjoying the read so far, as much as I am enjoying writing it. In this chapter, we see how Grimm-Kitty is so desperate to ravish Ichi-berry that he lets his imagination run wild. You want to find out more? Then read and find out, sillies! ;) Enjoy! :D_

_GrimmIchi corner:_

_Ichi: That reminds me, you sick fuck!_

_Writer/Grimm: *Raises a brow in question*_

_Ichi: *Scowls* You were moaning my name in your sleep, you bastard! Isn't it enough that that bastard of a writer lets you fuck me all fucking day! Why do you need to fuck me in your dreams, too?_

_Grimm: Because you love it! *Smirks*_

_Ichi: *Sputters* Do not!_

_Writer: Before we get into one of those do/don'ts arguments, ya' do, Ichi-berry, now get over it. *Mischievous smile*_

_Ichi: *Visibly pales*_

_Writer: Don't make me show them the bondage tape I recorded of you two._

_Grimm: *Grins* Show it!_

_Ichi: No please don't! I still have rope burns from that! Not to mention the red marks on my ass! *Rubs ass*_

_Grimm: Show it! Show it! I wanna see myself at work!_

_Writer: *Grins* Very well. *Takes out video and places it in the receiver*_

_Grimm: *Eyes glued to screen*_

_Ichi: *Blushes like a virgin*_

_"You like that, don't you, slutty berry?" Grimmjow gave another brutal smack to Ichigo's behind, which had the berry screaming for more. "I'll give you more."_

_Ichi: Please, stop?! Just this once! I don't wanna be embarrassed!_

_Writer/Grimm: *Ignores the berry completely*_

_"Fuck me, you bastard!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. Grimmjow chuckled humorously, but complied nonetheless. Lining his head up with the waiting hole, as he slowly pushed passed the first ring of muscle. "Nnnghhh!" Ichigo wined, trying to push himself further back onto Grimmjow's huge member, but the restraints stopped him from doing so._

_"So tight," Grimmjow stated, as soon as he was seated inside the tight heat known as Ichigo's ass. "Slow and steady, or rough and hard?"_

_"Rough and-"_

_Grimm: Shit, what happened? It was just getting to the best part._

_Ichi: I threw a fucking chair at it, is what happened! I'm not getting embarrassed today! *Huffs and walks out of the room*_

_Grimm/Writer: *Sighs and follows after the fuming berry*_

_Writer: Enjoy the latest chapter! :D GET BACK HERE, ICHI-BERRY, OR I'LL LET HIM TAKE YOU DRY!_

_Ichi: You wouldn't do that?!_

_Grimm: But, I would. *Smirks sadistically*_

_Ichi: *Gulps*_

* * *

To say Ichigo was a little uncomfortable would be the understatement of the century. After Grimmjow tried to molest Ichigo, things started to settle down a bit. The two of them played games for a while, before going down stairs and watching T.V., until eventually going to bed.

"Ah, Ichi, you're so fuckin' tight."

Ichigo glared in the direction of the bed, where a certain blunet, who's having a fucking wet dream about him happens to be sleeping. Ichigo really just wanted to punch the guy in the face, but that would be rude. Plus, he's sort of afraid that if he goes near the sleeping blunet, Grimmjow will pin him to the bed.

"Shit. Mm, scream my name, Ichi."

The orange haired teen sighed, trying to get more comfortable on the futon that was set out for him. He had already shoved the pillow over his head to try and drown out the sounds, but not everything worked. To be honest, he should have been expecting it, since he knew that the bastard is trying to get into his pants, if the events of earlier were anything to go by.

"You want it harder?"

Ichigo shook his head furiously from where he was lying down, hoping that the Ichigo in the bastards dream would do the same. However, the oranget really never didn't have much luck in that department, when it comes to invading dreams. He still refused to allow i to happen without putting up some kind of resistance.

"You love it, don't you, you little slut?!"

And that was the final straw for Ichigo. "THAT'S IT!" Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. He wasted no time in getting out of the futon, taking two strides to get to the bastards bed and socked him on his left cheek. The instant reaction was teal blue eyes popping open and a hand shooting to the injured cheek.

"Shit, Ichi," Grimmjow rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" He didn't really know why the berry was blushing fire engine red, but it did look cute. The thing he wanted to know was why he was just punched in the face.

"Yo-you-"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the stuttering mess, until he looked down and saw that he was naked. Which was probably why Ichigo was blushing like a virgin and stuttering. "I'm naked? So what?" Ichigo gave him an incredulous look.

"That's not the point, you bastard! I've seen people naked before, I didn't even know you were! I'm annoyed be-beca-cause..." Ichigo trailed off, looking anywhere but at the blunet. "You were having a wet dream about me, you sick fuck!" Grimmjow blinked once. Twice. Thrice, then shrugged his shoulders, as if it was nothing.

"Yeah," He admitted. "And it was a pretty good one at that," He grinned lecherously, which earned him another punch to the face. "Stop hitting me!" He retaliated, raising his hands in mock surrender. It didn't really hurt, but one can only take so much from the berry.

"I don't want you having fucking wet dreams about me, you sick pervert! Especially when you talk in your sleep, you sick fuck!" Ichigo raged, his eyes showing how angry he was with the blunet. Grimmjow smirked.

"Oh," The blue haired teen slowly got off the bed, not caring at all that he was naked and towered over the, again, stuttering berry. "But why, when you know it turns you on?" He stated confidently.

"Take your sick fantasies somewhere else, because it really doesn't," Ichigo replied with a scowl, his arms crossed over his chest; his eyes never leaving the blue haired teens. Grimmjow chuckled at the younger males resistance - it's not like Ichigo can hide his own arousal, which is clearly visible behind the cloth.

"If it's such a sick fantasy," Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo's clothed arousal. "Then why are you hard, hmm?" The berry instantly blushed and looked down to discover he was actually painfully hard. He was only wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and a white tee, so it's not that hard to tell.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo stuttered, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it down in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. "You're hard, too!" Ichigo stated, without looking at Grimmjow.

"That's because you turn me on," Grimmjow replied in a seductive whisper, which sent shivers down the orange haired teen's spine. Before Grimmjow could get anywhere near Ichigo, the smaller male bolted out of the room, after unlocking the door, saying a quick, _I'll stay down stairs, if you don't mind_? "Only a matter of time," Grimmjow said to himself, out loud.

Figuring he would probably have to take care of his _problem,_ Grimmjow settled back into bed and reached for his draw. He quickly pulled out a bottle of strawberry scented lube. He applied a generous amount to his hand, before lathering it over his painful erection. As soon as his hand touched his cock, he hissed.

He started off with slow stokes, rubbing his thumb over the head. Soon, he allowed his imagination to run wild, as his speed picked up.

_Ichigo wrapped one hand around Grimmjow's arousal and gasped. "It's so big!" The boy exclaimed, causing a smug grin to appear on the blunet's face. Ichigo started to stroke Grimmjow slowly, every now and then running his thumb over the head to lather it with the blunet's pre-cum. After a few more testing strokes, Ichigo flicked his tongue out._

_Grimmjow hissed at the feel, an encouraging sound for Ichigo. Ichigo did another tentative lick; took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around. "Shit," Grimmjow cursed, burying his hands in the soft orange locks. Thin lips let loose a moan moaned around his erection - the blunet let a quiet noise slip. _

_Feeling a little more confident, Ichigo began to bob his head up and down on Grimmjow's member, slightly grazing his teeth across the skin and stealing a grunt from the taller teen's throat._

"Mm, Ichi, suck harder."

_Ichigo picked up the pace on his sucking, his nose burying itself in the blue curls. Grimmjow grunted, loving the sight of his dick being enveloped in wet heat. The younger male used a free hand to massage Grimmjow's balls, rolling them around in his palm. Ichigo hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat muscles, when Grimmjow started to thrust into his mouth._

_The orange haired teen forced himself off of Grimmjow's erection. He licked the underside of the blunet's length, before dipping his tongue in to the slit - swirlling his tongue around the head and finally deep-throated the man. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the orange locks and bucked his hips faster into that wet heat, before he finally released._

_"Ichi!"_

_Grimmjow watched as Ichigo swallowed all of his essence - some dribbling from the corner of his pink lips. Ichigo brought a finger to it; scooped it up and licked it clean. He smiled at the blunet, who was grinning like an idiot and feeling totally sated._

"Shit, that was good," Grimmjow muttered to himself, his breath coming in short pants. Coming down from his sex high, Grimmjow pulled the cover over himself. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep, going back to the dream he was having before he was interrupted by a punch to the face from a fuming berry.

* * *

Grimmjow groaned, as he let himself fall back on top of the roof, his head resting on one of his arms. Nnoitra strolled over to him and sat beside him. "So did ya' fuck 'im, yet?" The lanky teen questioned.

"No," Grimmjow answered, frustration lacing his voice. "I was close, but he's obviously not gonna give in tha' easily," The blunet stated, a frown marring his features. Nnoitra chuckled; his one violet eye brimming with amusement.

"Wha's with the bruise on your cheek?" Grimmjow looked at him with a bored expression, before huffing and looking away. Nnoitra raised a brow at the strange motion, but made no move to question him on it. He figured it was probably something to do with yesterday.

Grimmjow grinned. "Was havin' a wet dream 'bout the berry, while he was in the room," Nnoitra snickered, knowing what was coming next. "He heard it, an' punched me in the face; twice," The blunet explained, with a wide smirk - not at all annoyed about it, since he managed to turn the orange haired teen on. He sort of just wished he knew what would bring said teen over the edge, and make him turn to a pile of mush in his arms, and let him do whatever he wanted to the berry, which would start wit-

He was brought out of his revere by the sound of his friend snorting. "Sounds to me like you're gonna have to be all seductive an' tha' shit. I mean, it didn't take me long to get tha' blond in bed."

Grimmjow glared. "It's all his fault I haven't fucked the berry, yet!" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his friend, who just shrugged his shoulders. "S' 'ow is it with the blond, anyway?"

"He's fuckin' good at givin' head," Nnoitra stated proudly, with a wide grin. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes. He didn't really need to know that; just whether his tall lanky friend was still with the blond. He heard a few things about Shinji, to do with him being a bit of a tease, and not sticking to one person. He knew that Nnoitra was sort of the same, so they may be perfect for each other. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were never the ones to settle down with one person, but they would support each other with whoever they wanted to be with. There was only one other that Nnoitra was with; they dumped him - found someone else with a lot of money. It wasn't because they liked the other person better. No, it was just about the fucking money. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair; he hoped that the same thing would never happen with him, whoever it was he ended up with.

He wanted to be with the berry, but knew that the blond may have ruined his chance. Sure, he's confident that he can still seduce Ichigo and get him to believe that he's not just going to leave him after he fucks him, anyway. He was never mushy, so he wouldn't be all lovey-dovey with Ichigo – the oranget would just find that corny. Not to mention, he would never do it, regardless if Ichigo was actually into that shit. He sees Ichigo as being more of a masochist than anything else. And, he's a sadist, so they're right for each other. He smirked at his own thought, but it quickly turned into a scowl, when he noticed Ulquiorra walking over to him.

Grimmjow was still pissed that the stoic bastard actually stole Ichigo's first kiss, and practically bragged about it. He wondered what the emotionless fucker could want this time. Sure, he gave good advice to him the other day, but that didn't mean he was already forgiven. He knew it was sort of his fault that it happened; he initiated the rules - Ulquiorra didn't have to make it last that long, though.

"How did it go?" Came the emotionless question from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow turned in the direction of the voice and shrugged his shoulders. Ulquiorra didn't exactly have a right to know what happened, so why should he tell the emerald eyed fucker? The pale man sighed exasperatedly. "Are you going to hold that _taking the boy's first kiss_ against me for the rest of my life, or are you going to eventually grow up and get over it?"

"It's not the kiss," Grimmjow responded. "It's how long you made it last, fucker."

"Whatever do you mean?" Ulquiorra questioned innocently, with a raised, non-existent brow. He was fully aware of what it actually meant, but he loved to rile up the blue haired teen; mainly because once it happens, the reckless male ends up doing something stupid. Ulquiorra isn't really one to find things amusing, but the blunet always manages to do something that causes a soft chuckle to pass his lips. He doesn't really feel many emotions, so to laugh is good, every once in a while. It's not really if the blue haired teen is in pain, it's more or less the mistakes he makes.

"You were practically dry humping him, you mother fucker," Grimmjow raged. "You could have made it just a simple kiss! But, no; you had to make it full on tongue and everything! I saw you reach your fucking hand down and touch his fucking crotch, just to get him to open his fucking mouth!" Nnoitra barked laughter from where he was standing. He always loved it when this happened.

"I'm sorry," Ulquiorra lied. He wasn't sorry in the slightest - it's not his fault he finds the orange haired teen attractive. "But, he was very attractive, so I just wanted to know if he could kiss, regardless of whether or not you cared," He stated plainly, with a wave of his hand.

"But. He's. Mine!" Grimmjow replied, in a possessive tone; his teeth bared, for all to see. It couldn't have been at a more wrong time, though. Just then, Ichigo walked through the door, with a non-too-happy look on his face.

"I'M NOT YOURS, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Ichigo screamed, marching over to where Grimmjow was standing, a scowl on his face. Ichigo glared at the others, who were provoking Grimmjow; he knew how annoying that can be.

"Perverted bastard?" A few people asked.

Ichigo glared at all of them. "None of your business," He turned back to Grimmjow. "Look, I am not yours; I don't belong to anyone, for that matter," Ichigo stated defiantly. He turned his scowl on Ulquiorra, who didn't even bat an eyelash from the deadly scowl that would have most people pissing themselves on the spot.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra asked calmly.

The orange haired teen glared. "He's right about you groping me to get my mouth open," Ichigo pointed out. "The hell did you do that for?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow.

"Because you're cute," Ulquiorra replied, as if it was obvious. There were a few chuckles coming from their audience. Ichigo turned a few shades of red. Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra for making his berry blush. Well, he will be his, eventually.

"I-I a-am no-not CUTE, DAMMIT!" Ichigo raged. He covered his face with his hands to hide his blush, which, in turn, caused his shirt to ride up his stomach a little, revealing sun kissed skin, which had some of the occupants drooling, and Grimmjow growling at all of them.

Ulquiorra hid his chuckle behind his hand to keep up his emotionless appearance in front of everyone. It wasn't a lie. He did find Ichigo cute, but not enough for him to pursue him. Also, he doesn't really want to be eaten alive by the blue haired teen for touching what's his, so he will leave the berry alone.

Ichigo didn't stay long after that, quickly making a beeline for the door and going down to the field, where he met up with his new blond friend. "What's got you so flustered?" Shinji asked, as soon as he saw Ichigo. He had a feeling it was to do with, either Grimmjow or one of them up there, but couldn't decide.

The orange haired teen just shook his head. "Ulquiorra called me cute! Can you believe that?" Ichigo stomped off in a different direction, with Shinji following behind him, laughing humorously - he can see exactly where the stoic teen was coming from. Not looking where he was going, Ichigo ended up slamming into someone, resulting in both of them falling on their asses.

"Watch where you're going, strawberry!" A familiar voice muttered. Ichigo glanced up from where he was on his ass to see his old friend, Renji Abari. Renji chuckled at the look of astonishment on his old friends face. "I guess you didn't see me at his, party then?"

Ichigo blinked a few times, before throwing himself at the taller male. "RED!" He shouted, letting go of Renji afterwards. "Why didn't you tell me you go here, you bastard?" Ichigo complained, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't help the grin that split across his face, when he realized the long black haired stoic teen strolled over to the side of the red haired teen.

"Was gonna, but I couldn't ever find you. I guess we don't have the same classes or something, but I did see you at the party..." Renji blushed. "I was a little preoccupied.

Raising a fine orange brow, Ichigo nodded toward the stoic teen, who had yet to speak, but he couldn't miss the slight grin on the raven haired males face. "Oh, I see," Ichigo stated, with a blush of his own, for figuring out what Renji was talking about.

"So, when did you come out of the closet?" Renji asked, out of nowhere. Ichigo sputtered for a few moments, and then regained his composure; he explained that, at the party, when he was kissed by Ulquiorra and the blue haired pervert, as he likes to call him - He ended up seeing that he may be into guys, as well. "Yeah! That was hot."

"I never thought you would be a homosexual, Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya spoke for the first time, nodding his head in the direction of the orange haired teen, who sighed dramatically. Byakuya always said his full name, whenever he addressed him. It got annoying, after awhile.

"Still greeting me with my full name, I see, Byakuya," Ichigo allowed a smug grin to grace his features. He knew that Byakuya hated being called by his first name, if not given the permission by himself.

"That's Kuchiki, to you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So, you gonna introduce me or what?" Shinji muttered from where he was standing next to the orange haired teen. He hated being ignored, and that was exactly what was happening to him right now. He didn't mind at first, but these three were practically acting as if he wasn't there.

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo apologized, and then gestured his hand toward the two in front of them. "This is Renji Abari," He then pointed to the raven haired male. "And that's Byakuya Kuchiki," Ichigo jabbed a thumb to the side of him. "This is Shinji Hirako," The blond teen put on a piano like grin, as he examined the two teens. He reached out a manicured hand, which was accepted by the both of them.

"It's nice to meet you two," Shinji stated in an excited tone. "Ichi, you never told me you had such hot friends," Renji grinned, always the one to love having his ego stroked. He was nudged in the side by the stoic teen, who happened to be his boyfriend. He apologized with a kiss to the lips, which seemed to calm the unusually possessive raven haired male.

"I never really looked at them like that," Ichigo admitted. He scanned his friends for a few seconds then shook his head. "Shinji, I just realized you find everyone hot. Even that geek wad, Szayel," The orange haired male accused. Renji barked laughter and Ichigo joined in. Shinji huffed and said something about _if_ _he was going to be like that then he would just go hang out with Nnoitra._

When Ichigo and Renji eventually finished laughing, Ichigo told them he should probably get going now, since the lunch bell was about to go. Renji informed him that he would come visit him soon, to which Ichigo smiled at them both before saying their good-byes.

Byakuya watched the retreating form of Ichigo disappear before turning to his boyfriend. "You would think he would have figured it out sooner," Byakuya stated in a bored tone. Renji nodded his head in agreement to the other.

"Yeah," Renji began, "That time when we caught him in his room with his laptop opened, and there was this bondage gay porn seen going on in the background. He should have figured it out then, who knew he could be that horny at the age of twelve?"

"You're not really one to talk," Byakuya squeezed Renji's left but cheek, which had the redhead blushing in an instant. "But, he did use the excuse of, _It was like that when I opened it_."

"Or that time where he got hard over watching two guys kiss, but denied it immediately," Renji added.

Byakuya sighed. "There was also the numerous amount of times we caught him reading Yaoi manga. Rukia had a field day when she found out and offered to give him some of hers, to which he kindly denied and said he found them and thought they were comics."

"Which is funny because he was already on page twenty-six when we found him," Renji chuckled.

"We best get going," Renji nodded, and the two of them walked back to their classroom.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter five! :D I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry if you didn't like my imaginary lime. If it was bad, I'm sorry, but I thought it was okay. :3._

_So, is there anything you would like to suggest for me to add, as in a sort of side story because I'm open to suggestions; it might get my brain ticking and give me more ideas for later chapters. I decided that the NnoiShin pairing will just be mentions, and maybe a little bit of lime, but I'm not entirely sure - I'm not really that in to it, myself. XD_

_Please leave a review, so you can tell me how it's going so far; what I can improve on? Etc, etc. *Grins* Well, thank you for reading chapter five, and I hope you will read the ones to follow._

_Thank you for all the reviews for all the chapters so far, my awesome readers._

_Until next time~_

_-Kieran _


End file.
